Should I Confess It?
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Hubungan Mikan dan Natsume yang dianggap berbahaya, menyebabkan mereka harus berpisah selama 5 tahun. Apa mereka rela dengan keadaan ini? Mereka membuat perjanjian, tapi apa mereka akan menepatinya? By: Hikari
1. Chapter 1

Hi, minna-san! Hikari author baru disini, jadi maaf ya kalo dalam cerita ada banyak kesalahan..

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

**Should I Confess It?**

**Chapter 01**

Hari pertama di ajaran baru..

"Ohayou, Hotaru, Subaru-senpai.." sapa Mikan Sakura, seorang siswi Alice Academy, pada sang Imai bersaudara.

"Ohayou, baka Mikan," balas Hotaru, sang adik yang sudah berteman baik dengan Mikan sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Bagaimana kabar Kaa-san mu?" tanya Subaru.

"Kaa-san sehat-sehat saja," jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum mendengar Subaru masih ingat pada ibunya.

"Nii-san, aku dan Mikan ke kelas dulu," kata Hotaru pada kakaknya, yang dilanjutkan dengan, "ayo, Mikan."

Setelah mereka masuk ke bagian SMP, Mikan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Matanya merah dan rambutnya hitam. Cukup manis dan terlihat dewasa. Dan sesampainya di kelas..

"Hotaru, apa kau kenal dengan anak yang tadi itu?" tanya Mikan.

"Yang bermata merah itu?" jawab Hotaru.

Mikan mengangguk.

"Dia Natsume Hyuuga, kelas 1-A. Dia murid Dangerous Class. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, kelas 1, pantas saja baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Tunggu dulu.. Dangerous Class? Apa alice-nya?"

"Fire," jawab Hotaru singkat. Sangat singkat.

"Sayang sekali.. Padahal dia manis, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit seram.." kata Mikan tanpa sadar.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Koko, pemilik Mind Reader alice, tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Kau, Mikan.. Kau menyukai Hyuuga, kan?" ulang Koko.

"Ti.. tidak kok!" elak Mikan, tapi gagal karena mukanya memerah, menandakan bahwa dia memang menyukainya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan hal itu.. Jinno sudah masuk," kata Hotaru.

Ternyata benar, tanpa mereka sadari (kecuali Hotaru), Jinno-sensei, guru tergalak di Alice Academy, sudah berdiri di depan meja guru. Mikan dan Koko langsung menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Huaaaah.. Jinjin kenapa ngasih kita ulangan mendadak sih? Kan aku belum belajar! Hotaru, kau bisa mengerjakannya?" kata Mikan kesal.

"Tentu saja, baka," jawab Hotaru.

"Koko, lanjutin yuk percakapan yang tadi," ajak Mikan pada Koko yang bernama lengkap Kokoro Yome.

"Yuk, tadi sampe mana?" tanya Koko.

"Mikan mengelak," potong Anna, anak perempuan berambut pink ikal.

"Oh, thanks, Anna. Mikan, kau suka kan pada Natsume Hyuuga?" kata Koko menyambungkan pembicaraan pada topik.

"Nggg.. Tidak kok.. Aku kan baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini.. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyukainya," kata Mikan.

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu, Mikan-chan.. Yang penting perasaan kita pada orang itu, walaupun kita baru bertemu dengannya satu detik," jelas Nonoko, anak perempuan berambut biru tua lurus yang selalu bersama Anna.

"Seperti perasaan Nogi padamu, Mikan," sambung Hotaru yang berhasil membuat Ruka Nogi, pemilik Animal Pheromone alice yang berambut pirang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu, Imai?" tanya Ruka yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kata-kata Hotaru barusan.

"Bagaimana Imai tau aku menyukai Sakura?" kata Koko mengulang apa yang ada di pikiran Ruka.

"Apaaaaaaa? Ruka-sama menyukai Mikan Sakura si jelek itu? Yang selalu dikuncir dua ituuu? Ruka-sama hanya MILIKKUUUU!" teriak Sumire, kouhai yang selalu mendekati Ruka.

"Sumire, apa kau mau membeli foto-foto pribadi Ruka-sama mu?" tanya Hotaru manis sambil menawarkan foto-foto terbaru Ruka. Hotaru memang suka mengumpulkan foto-foto dari kejadian yang menurutnya jarang dilihat. Salah satu korbannya adalah Ruka.

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuuu.. Aku mau semuanya! Hotaru-senpai, aku pesan foto-foto lainnya ya! Secepatnya beri tau aku kalo ada yang up-to-date!" kata Sumire girang setelah membeli foto terbaru Ruka. Dia langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas 2-B, kelas Mikan dkk karena pikirannya sudah ternodai oleh foto-foto Ruka.

Mikan, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, dan Ruka sweatdropped melihat Sumire.

"Jadi, gimana, Mikan? Kau mau mengakuinya, kan?" tanya Anna.

"Mengelak pun percuma, Mikan Sakura.. Aku sudah membaca pikiranmu.. Kau berpikiran bahwa Natsume Hyuuga itu manis, walaupun alice-nya itu Fire dan wajahnya terlihat seram.. Benar kan?" kata Koko melanjutkan. Sekarang Mikan benar-benar terpojok.

"Ugh, kenapa kalian memojokkanku seperti ini? Aku.."

"Mengaku sajalah.. Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu, baka," kata Hotaru.

"It.. ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Mikan sambil memperdengarkan suaranya nan indah (baca: nyaring).

"Hei, kau terlalu berisik, baka!" kata seorang anak yang ternyata adalah Natsume Hyuuga yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan di antara sebagian murid kelas 2-B.

"Baka katamu? Kau lancang sekali memanggil senpai-mu dengan kata 'baka', Hyuuga!" kata Mikan yang merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan dari Natsume.

"Panggilan 'senpai' tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu, yang masih menguncir dua rambutnya dan," Natsume menyingkap rok Mikan, "masih mengenakan celana dalam bermotif POLKADOT."

"KYAAAAAAAAA! HENTAAAAIII!" teriak Mikan.

Hotaru yang berada tidak jauh di tempat itu langsung mengeluarkan handycam andalannya untuk merekam kejadian tersebut. Mungkin dia berpikir, 'nanti rekaman ini bisa kujual pada semua orang, termasuk Yuka-san..'

"Imai, kau merekamnya kan? Tolong kirim padaku nanti malam, besok bayarannya sudah ada di rekeningmu," kata salah seorang murid yang bernama Kitsuneme.

"Baiklah," jawab Hotaru yang tetap menggunakan pokerface-nya.

"Aku juga, Imai!" kira-kira begitulah kalimat dari orang yang merasa tertarik dengan adegan 'Mikan & Natsume'.

"Hotaru, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Mikan-chan?" tanya Yuu, ketua kelas 2-B yang memiliki Illusion alice.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Hotaru tegas dan.. tidak berperasaan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa MENIKAH gara-gara anak ini!" jerit Mikan histeris dan berlebihan.

"Tidak bisa menikah? Hmph, yang benar saja, baka," kata Natsume menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba, Natsume mendekati Mikan yang masih histeris dan shock, dan akhirnya Natsume...

Natsume...

Natsume...

MENCIUM MIKAN!

Hotaru yang masih sibuk dengan pelanggannya refleks langsung merekam adegan langka itu.

Mikan yang shock karena ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang parahnya adalah KOUHAInya.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENIKAAAAAAAH! AKU SUDAH TERNODAI OLEH HYUUGA!" jerit Mikan LAGI.

"Huh.. Benar-benar berisik. Tak menarik," kata Natsume sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-B dan Mikan yang masih benar-benar shock.

"Sudahlah, Mikan-chan, dia kan hanya menciummu, tidak memperkosamu.." hibur Nonoko yang sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menghentikan tangis Mikan.

"Iya, kau masih bisa menikah kok.." tambah Anna. Mikan masih sesenggukan.

"Baka," kata Hotaru.

Tangis Mikan semakin menjadi-jadi karena Hotaru memanggilnya 'baka'. Sebenarnya sudah biasa, hanya saja perasaannya sedang sensitif karena adegan yang dilakukan Natsume padanya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" tangis Mikan terdengar sampai ke penjuru Alice Academy.

Drap drap drap (suara orang lari)

BRAKK! (suara pintu dibanting padahal ga dikunci)

"Mikan-chan! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Narumi-sensei, guru yang selalu mengenakan pakaian gothic dan berkesan seperti waria dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Narumi-sensei.. Mikan-chan.." kata Yuu yang sepertinya tidak tega memberi tau sensei-nya di depan Mikan.

"Koko.. Sini!" panggil Narumi.

"Ceritakan semua yang terjadi!" tambahnya.

Lalu Koko memberikan rekaman milik Hotaru yang ia pinjam untuk sementara.

Narumi yang melihat rekaman itu langsung shock dan prihatin, ditambah lagi dengan penjelasan dari Koko.

"Jadi begitu.. Natsume Hyuuga dari kelas 1-A ya? Akan kuperingatkan dia. Tolong hibur Mikan-chan ya, Koko.." pinta Narumi.

"Baik, sensei," jawab Koko yang pada dasarnya mukanya emang selalu penuh senyum.

_Panggilan kepada Natsume Hyuuga ditunggu oleh Narumi-sensei di ruangannya, sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Natsume Hyuuga ditunggu oleh Narumi-sensei di ruangannya sekarang juga. Arigato._

Di tempat Natsume...

"Apa maumu, Persona? Kau tau kan, minggu ini aku bebas misi," kata Natsume sinis kepada guru pembimbing Dangerous Class, Persona.

"Aku takkan memberimu misi, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu yang kurasa kau akan menyukainya," jawab Persona.

"Itu sama dengan misi, kan? Cepatlah! Guru banci itu memanggilku!"

"Baiklah, sore ini, kutunggu kau di Northern Forest. Kedatanganmu akan sangat membantuku, dan jika kau bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan baik, kau akan bebas dari misi selama setahun," kata Persona yang langsung menghilang.

Natsume pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan segera menuju ruangan Narumi.

To Be Continued

* * *

Gimana?

Tolong review ya..

Saran, pendapat, kritik, flame juga boleh..

Hikari terima kok..


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari mau bales review dulu..

**RyuuEls**: Sama-sama.. Makasih juga udah review^^

**Maeve zahra**: Makasih ya, ini updatenya..

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

**Should I Confess It?**

**Chapter 02**

BRAKK! (suara pintu dibanting)

"Natsume-kun, jangan dibanting dong. Pintu itu mahal lho.." kata Narumi tepat di telinga Natsume saat dia memasuki ruangannya setelah puas membanting pintu.

Tiba-tiba Natsume terjatuh tak berdaya dan Narumi menahannya agar tidak jatuh membentur lantai. Ternyata Narumi menggunakan Pheromone alice-nya.

"Tenanglah dulu, nanti kuberi tau untuk apa aku memanggilmu, Natsume Hyuuga," kata Narumi pada Natsume yang sudah pingsan.

_Panggilan kepada Mikan Sakura ditunggu oleh Narumi-sensei diruangannya, sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Mikan Sakura ditunggu oleh Narumi-sensei di ruangannya. Arigato._

Beberapa lama kemudian..

Klek! (suara pintu dibuka)

"Naru-sensei?" panggil Mikan sambil mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! Masuklah.." sambut Narumi ramah.

"Ada ap.. ANAK ITU!" Mikan kembali histeris setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang pingsan di sofa. Ya, anak itu adalah Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Dia hanya pingsan kok.." kata Narumi yang menggunakan Pheromone alice-nya untuk membuat Mikan pingsan, sama seperti Natsume.

BRUKK! (suara Mikan yang menindih Natsume di sofa)

"Selamat tidur, Mikan-chan! Aku punya permohonan padamu, perbaikilah hubunganmu dengan Natsume.." pintanya pada Mikan yang sudah pingsan dan langsung meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Bagaimana, Narumi?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan jas saat Narumi memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah SD.

"Mikan dan Natsume sekarang sedang pingsan di ruangan saya," jawabnya.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa kembali sekarang," kata anak yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah divisi SD.

"Kalau saya boleh tau, untuk apa anda menyuruh saya membuat mereka berdua akur?"

"Mikan Sakura. Setelah kuselidiki, dia memiliki Stealing & Inserting alice. Itu alice yang sangat kubutuhkan untuk mengembalikan tubuhku menjadi dewasa. Dan Natsume Hyuuga, dia bisa membangkitkannya," jelas ESP (Elementary School Principal).

"Tapi, kenapa anda begitu yakin Natsume bisa membangkitkannya?" tanya Narumi.

"Karena, dia adalah murid jenius dan sangat berprestasi, alice-nya pun sangat berguna. Dengan otaknya, dia pasti menemukan cara untuk membuat Mikan Sakura membangkitkan kedua alice langka yang dimilikinya," katanya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," pamit Narumi.

"Tunggu! Buat mereka bangun sebelum matahari terbenam!" perintah ESP saat Narumi hendak meninggalkan ruangannya. Dan hanya dijawab oleh Narumi dengan anggukan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Alice Academy. Ternyata jeritan itu berasal dari ruangan Narumi.

Drap drap drap (orang-orang lari ke ruangan Narumi)

BRAKK! (pintu didobrak sama Jinno yang nyampe pertama)

"MIKAN SAKURA? NATSUME HYUUGA? SEDANG APA KALIAN?" teriak para guru yang datang ke ruangan tersebut. Narumi yang ada di dalamnya hanya bersiul santai. Ternyata posisi yang tadi sudah terbalik. Tadinya mereka pingsan di sofa, tetapi sekarang mereka saling menindih di lantai.

Before: Mikan di atas Natsume dalam keadaan pingsan

After: Natsume di atas Mikan dalam keadaan sadar dan Mikan masih bengong tidak berusaha mendorong Natsume, yang dilakukannya hanya berteriak.

"Narumi? Apa maksud semua ini? Dan lagi, kenapa posisi mereka itu seperti..." kata Misaki, guru yang akrab dengan Narumi.

"Mereka hanya terjatuh dari sofa saat pingsan, dan hasilnya seperti ini! Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," kata Narumi sambil tersenyum.

"Pingsan? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap muridmu sendiri?" bentak Jinno.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas dari ESP, Jinno-sensei," jawab Narumi tegas dan serius.

"Apa? Tugas apa, Narumi-sensei? Tugas apa yang diberikan ESP padamu?" tanya Mikan yang masih tertindih oleh Natsume. Sepertinya kaki Natsume terkilir sehingga dia tidak bisa berdiri. "Menyingkirlah, Hyuuga!"

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri, baka polka senpai," jawab Natsume.

Akhirnya Natsume bisa menyingkir dari Mikan dengan susah payah.

"Narumi-sensei! Jawab aku! Tugas apa yang diberikan padamu sampai harus membuatku dan Hyuuga pingsan?" Mikan mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Narumi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Mikan-chan. Ini rahasia antara aku dan ESP. Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa membuat kalian pingsan dengan alice-ku," jawabnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan hal itu dan membantuku berdiri?" kata Natsume sinis dan menatap para guru dengan tatapannya yang emm.. menakutkan.

"Maaf, Hyuuga," balas Mikan sambil membantu Natsume berdiri. "Gara-gara aku kau sampai begini."

"Bukan salahmu," jawabnya singkat dan langsung pergi dengan terpincang-pincang. Membuat Mikan makin merasa bersalah.

"Biar kubantu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikan sambil berusaha memapah Natsume.

Natsume menepis tangan Mikan dan pergi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Para guru hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua muridnya seperti itu. Termasuk Jinno.

Dua setengah jam setelah Natsume meninggalkan ruangan Narumi, akhirnya pemilik Fire alice itu sampai di tempat tujuannya: Northern Forest. Dia tidak menemukan Persona di sana. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terkilir. Dia terdiam dalam posisi itu sampai kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Hai, Kuroneko. Maaf aku terlambat. Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, Persona.

"Terkilir. Cepat sebutkan kemana aku harus pergi!" bentak Natsume.

"Sabarlah, Kuroneko. Kali ini kau tidak akan kukirim untuk melakukan misi berbahaya seperti biasanya. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membuat Mikan Sakura, menyadari bahwa dialah pemilik alice yang selama ini dicari oleh ESP, dan kuminta kau untuk membangkitkannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Bukankah Ibaragi lebih dekat dengannya?" tanya Natsume malas.

"Nobara takkan bisa melakukannya," jawabnya.

"Yang lainnya?"

"Rui, Yakumo, dan Hayate, mereka banyak misi, dan Youichi, dia terlalu kecil untuk misi penting ini."

"Hhh.. Baiklah.."

"Lakukan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, tak ada batas waktu, kau bebas melakukannya, asal jangan menyakiti korban kali ini," kata Persona yang langsung menghilang.

Natsume pun berusaha berdiri tetapi gagal.. Sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di hutan berbahaya itu.

"Natsume-nii?" panggil seorang anak perempuan sambil membangunkan Natsume.

"Hng.. Aoi? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Natsume pada adiknya, Aoi Hyuuga.

"Aoi tidak bisa tidur, Nii-chan kenapa tidur disini? Bukankah Nii-chan bebas misi?"

"Ya, ada misi penting dan.. harus kulakukan secara mendadak. Kakiku terkilir, tolong bantu aku berdiri," pintanya.

Dengan susah payah, Aoi membantu kakaknya berdiri.

"Arigato. Ayo kuantar kau ke asramamu," kata Natsume.

Aoi menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak usah, kaki Nii-chan kan terkilir, dan jarak antara asrama SD dengan SMP itu jauh, nanti kaki Nii-chan tambah parah."

"Kalau begitu, kau kembali sekarang."

Keesokan harinya,

"MIKAN!" seru semua teman sekelas Mikan (kecuali Hotaru). Mikan yang terkejut hanya menutup telinganya.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak begitu? Tidak biasanya," kata Mikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyuuga sampai kalian berdua pingsan di ruangan Narumi?" tanya Hotaru, tetap dengan pandangan matanya yang dingin.

"Apa? Yang kulakukan dengan Hyuuga? Tidak ada kok!" jawabnya.

"Lalu ini?" kata Hotaru sambil menunjukkan foto disaat Mikan dan Natsume pingsan di sofa.

"Dan ini," tambah Koko, memperlihatkan posisi mereka sebaliknya, saat Natsume menindih Mikan di lantai.

"Oh, ini.." kata Mikan. Semuanya menanti kata-kata Mikan selanjutnya. "Kemarin Narumi-sensei memanggilku ke ruangannya, di sana Hyuuga sudah pingsan di sofa, setelah itu, aku.." Mikan menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "pingsan dan saat bangun Hyuuga sudah menindihku di lantai. Kata Narumi-sensei, kami terjatuh saat pingsan. Begitu."

Semuanya, termasuk Hotaru menghela nafas panjang. Di antara mereka ada yang berpikir, 'untunglah mereka hanya pingsan.'

Tiba-tiba, pintu yang semula tertutup rapat, terbuka dengan sendirinya. Biasanya, kalau Narumi yang membuka pintu itu, Hotaru akan merasakan aura waria di sekitarnya, dan kalau Jinno yang membukanya, Hotaru akan merasakan hawa panas. Sedangkan kali ini, Hotaru tidak merasakan suatu aura atau hawa yang mencekam.

Melihat pintu kelasnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, Mikan yang penakut langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Hotaru. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hotaru mendekati pintu tersebut, dan di balik pintu itu dia menemukan...

To Be Continued

* * *

Oh iya, di fic ini ceritanya Aoi masih punya alice, jadi dia kelas 4 SD aja deh.. Hikari ga tau jarak umur Natsume sama Aoi..

Chapter 03 kayanya bakal lama Hikari update.. Mungkin sekitar akhir Juni atau mungkin Juli, soalnya Hikari mau UKK (Ujian Kenaikan Kelas) Doain Hikari biar bisa naik ke kelas 9 yaa..

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya UKK selesai juga =) Maaf kalo update nya lama, ini juga Hikari publish karena kebetulan ada waktu luang.. Enjoy this chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

* * *

**Should I Confess It?**

**Chapter 03**

Melihat pintu kelasnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, Mikan yang penakut langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Hotaru. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hotaru mendekati pintu tersebut, dan di balik pintu itu dia menemukan... 

Hayate Matsudaira, si pemilik Wind alice.

Semua langsung terlihat lega. Terutama Mikan, karena dia berpikir bahwa akan muncul kuntilanak, pocong, atau berbagai setan lainnya dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Mau apa kau, baka?" tanya Hotaru.

Hayate yang terkejut melihat yang menyambutnya adalah Hotaru Imai, langsung tersipu dan berkata, "Cool Blue Sky.. Maukah kau.. emm.. berkencan denganku nanti sore?"

"Apa? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan dengan orang sepertimu," jawab orang yang dipanggil Cool Blue Sky. Ya, dia adalah Hotaru.

"Emm.. Bagaimana kalau aku yang.. mengunjungi.. kamarmu?" tanya Hayate.

"That's annoying, baka!" jawab Hotaru dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Hayate yang mendengar jawaban Hotaru mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hotaru.

"Hayate-senpai, itu artinya mengganggu," kata Mikan.

"Ah, begitu ya! Baiklah, kalau kau berubah pikiran, langsung saja hubungi aku, 08572032xxxx. Bye, Cool Blue Sky!" kata Hayate sambil pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hotaru.

"Apa kau akan menghubunginya, Hotaru?" tanya Mikan setelah Hayate tidak terlihat lagi.

"Mungkin," jawab sang Inventor.

"Apa kau menyukai Hayate-senpai, Hotaru?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya, sama dengan sebelumnya.

"APAAAAAAAAAA? IMAI MENYUKAI COWOK KAMAITACHI ITU? BAHKAN DIA LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA MIKAN!" teriak Luna, anak yang sepertinya membenci Mikan.

"Berisik, Koizumi!" kata Hotaru sambil mengarahkan baka gunandalannya yang baru saja di-upgrade ke arah Luna.

Luna baru saja bersiap menggunakan alice-nya untuk membuat Hotaru menjadi budaknya, sebelum..

"STOP! Jangan bertengkar di sini! Kalau kalian masih bertengkar, lebih baik kalian keluar dari fic ini!" bentak Mikan yang (mungkin) merasa terganggu dengan dua orang itu.

Setelah Mikan berkata seperti itu, Hotaru kembali menekuni kegiatannya, sedangkan Luna terpaksa berhenti, karena Hotaru sudah mengacuhkannya.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Ng, Hyuuga, hmm.." panggil Mikan saat istirahat.

"Apa baka polka senpai?" jawab Natsume.

"Ng.. Kakimu.. masih sakit? Maaf ya.." kata Mikan gugup.

Natsume mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan senpai-nya itu.

"Hanya terkilir, baka. Dan itu bukan salahmu," katanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan Mikan.

"Tunggu!" cegat Mikan sambil menarik tangan Natsume.

"What?"

"Ngg.. Aku cuma.. Kau membenciku ya? Kau tidak pernah tersenyum di depanku."

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kau pikir aku selalu tersenyum pada orang lain?"

"Kau.. hanya tersenyum pada adikmu ya? Aoi?"

Pertanyaan Mikan berhasil membuat Natsume tersentak. Ia memang tak ingin ada yang melihat senyumnya selain keluarganya, termasuk Aoi.

"Dari mana kau tau aku tersenyum pada adikku? Kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Natsume.

"Ti.. tidak kok! Aku hanya.. tidak sengaja melihatmu tersenyum, dan setelah ku perhatikan, kau tersenyum pada Aoi."

"Mengakulah, kenapa kau memata-mataiku? Aku hanya bertemu dengan Aoi saat aku pulang ke rumah."

"I.. itu karena.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya."

Natsume pun pergi meninggalkan Mikan. Namun saat Mikan hendak mencegahnya lagi, Natsume menepis tangan Mikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hhh.. Kenapa Hyuuga begitu membenciku ya? Padahal aku menyukainya, apa aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya dengan jelas?" gumam seorang gadis sambil memandang indahnya langit di malam hari, seolah bertanya pada bintang-bintang. Ya, dialah Mikan Sakura.

"Ah, ada bintang jatuh!" serunya gembira.

Mikan pun langsung memohon pada bintang jatuh tersebut. Dia memohon dengan sangat serius hingga ia tidak sadar ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Saatnya tidur!" kata Mikan setelah memohon.

Ketika membalikkan badannya, ia mendapati seseorang telah berada di depan matanya. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang memiliki rambut raven dan mata crimson.

"HYUUGA?" teriak Mikan.

"Hai, baka polka senpai," jawab Natsume.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu! Aku punya nama, Mikan Sakura! Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kamarku tau!"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi orang yang kucintai, Mikan," kata Natsume yang kemudian memeluk Mikan dari belakang.

"Apa? Maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Mikan Sakura, my baka polka senpai."

"A.. aku juga.."

"Diamlah, Mikan, aku punya permintaan padamu, bisakah kau curi alice-ku dengan Stealing alice yang kau miliki?" pinta Natsume. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Stealing alice? Aku memilikinya?"

"Ya, kumohon, bangkitkanlah alice itu, dan kembalikan tubuh ESP menjadi dewasa," katanya. "Hanya kau yang bisa, Mikan."

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mikan yang sepertinya masih shock dengan perkataan Natsume yang menyebutkan bahwa ialah pemilik alice yang selama ini dibutuhkan ESP.

"Mungkin kau bisa tanya pada Kaa-san mu saat kau pulang nanti, atau, telepon Kaa-san mu."

"Baiklah, besok akan kutanyakan. Sekarang, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin tidur," kata Mikan memelas.

"Tidurlah bersamaku," kata Natsume sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat Mikan terpesona sesaat karena melihat senyumnya.

"Natsume baka hentai! Keluar!" bentak Mikan sambil mendorong Natsume keluar kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Tetapi setelah pintu tertutup, Mikan terduduk mengingat kata-kata Natsume tadi, 'benarkah tadi Hyuuga bilang ia mencintaiku? Ah, semoga ini bukan mimpi' pikirnya.

Di luar sana, Natsume berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Ia merasa lega telah mengatakan perasaannya pada Mikan.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Keesokan harinya, semua murid Alice Academy pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kaa-san! Aku pulang!" seru Mikan sesampainya di rumah.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Mikan pun masuk dan mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja yang bertuliskan:

_Dear Mikan,_

_Jika kau sudah sampai, pergilah ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka baru saja pindah. Kaa-san sedang bertamu ke sana, rumahnya tidak jauh, hanya dua blok ke timur, yang berpagar putih._

_-Yuka-_

"Rumah keluarga Hyuuga? Apa itu rumah Natsume Hyuuga? Ah, lebih baik aku ganti baju dan segera ke sana!" kata Mikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pakai baju apa ya, yang kira-kira pantas?" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari lemarinya. "Ini saja lah!"

TING TONG! (bel keluarga Hyuuga)

"Ah, cari siapa ya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut raven. 'Mirip dengan Natsume' pikir Mikan.

"Apa disini ada Natsume Hyuuga?" kata Mikan.

"Sebentar ya, NATSUMEEE!" panggilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Natsume datang dengan kaos oblongnya. Sepertinya dia juga baru datang dari academy, sama seperti Mikan.

"Mikan? Darimana kau tau rumahku?" tanyanya heran. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Anu.. Kaa-san ku sedang berkunjung ke sini. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Oh, jadi kamu Mikan Sakura ya?" tanya Kaoru, wanita tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Natsume.

"Aku.. ngg.." kata Mikan sambil melirik ke arah Kaoru.

"Bisakah Kaa-san pergi?" pinta Natsume.

"Ah iyaaaa. Gomen Mikan-chan, nanti kuberitau Kaa-san mu kalau kau datang ke sini," kata Kaoru sambil pergi menjauhi dua remaja itu.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu?" tanya Natsume dingin, padahal dalam hatinya, 'Yeah! Mikan datang ke sini!'

"Aku.. mau menjawab.. kata-katamu tadi malam."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau bilang bahwa kau men.. cintaiku.." kata Mikan ragu.

"Tak usah dijawab," potong Natsume.

"Tapi aku.. aku sama sepertimu!"

"Maksudmu, kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya? Kupikir kau pintar, Natsume," kata Mikan.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu mengatakannya, karena aku mengerti kalimatmu, Mikan," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'baka polka senpai' lagi?"

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya? Kupikir kau pintar," kata Natsume sambil tersenyum licik. Dia membalikkan kata-kata Mikan.

"Sudahlaaaaaah, aku bosan! Hey, aku yakin kau pasti belum tau daerah sini kan? Mau kuajak berkeliling?" tanya Mikan.

"Boleh, tapi jangan harap kau bisa berduaan denganku."

"Baiklaaaah! Dua jam lagi, kau kutunggu di depan rumahku, dua blok ke barat, oke?"

"Hn."

Dua jam kemudian..

"Ayo kita pergi, Natsume!" kata Mikan semangat.

"Ke mana?" tanya Aoi.

"Eh, ada Aoi-chan ya, kita ke taman dulu saja!" ajaknya.

Sesampainya di taman, Natsume dan Mikan duduk di kursi taman, sedangkan Aoi langsung menuju kumpulan bunga mawar merah, bunga kesukaannya.

"Hhh..." Mikan menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan harap bisa berduaan denganku, karena Aoi pasti ikut," kata Natsume mengingatkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau berduaan denganmu?" kata Mikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah bertanya tentang alice-mu?" tanya Natsume.

"Sudah, Kaa-san bilang aku harus mencoba konsentrasi penuh dan berpikir untuk mengambil alice orang lain," jelasnya.

"Coba ambil alice-ku."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya padamu! Lagipula, aku sudah mencoba mengambil alice Kaa-san, dan ini alice stone-nya," kata Mikan sambil menunjukkan alice stone berwarna kuning.

"Alice apa ini?" tanya Natsume.

"Teleportation."

"Kalian sedang bicara apa? Pulang yuk! Aoi bosan," kata Aoi. Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah sore.

"Ah, baiklah," kata Mikan dan Natsume bersamaan. Membuat Mikan blushing, sedangkan Natsume hanya tersenyum tipis.

To Be Continued

* * *

Like it or hate it?

Saran atau apapun, sampaikan lewat review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

"Aku menyukainya, tapi apa aku harus mengatakannya?" Mikan berada dalam dilema. Dan Natsume diberi misi penting oleh Persona yang menyangkut diri Mikan.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

**Should I Confess It?**

**Chapter 04**

Beberapa minggu setelah Mikan berhasil membangkitkan Stealing alice-nya dan mengembalikan tubuh ESP seperti semula, terdengar kabar bahwa seorang murid Dangerous Class yang dipindahkan ke cabang Alice Academy di luar negeri. Mikan pun mencari info lebih lanjut tentang berita itu. Ia takut jika murid tersebut adalah Natsume, yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Di saat yang sama, Natsume yang baru saja mendengar kabar tersebut, segera mencari Persona, bermaksud menanyakan siapa murid yang akan dipindahkan itu.

Di Northern Forest..

"Persona! Keluar kau!" panggil Natsume.

"Ada apa, Kuroneko?" jawab Persona.

"Siapa murid yang akan dipindahkan?" tanya sang crimson.

"Oh itu, kau, Natsume Hyuuga."

"APA?" kata Natsume. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau berhubungan dengan Mikan Sakura, dan hubungan kalian itu ternyata bisa menjadi berbahaya," jelas Persona.

"Alasan apa itu? Bahaya? Hmph, jangan bercanda!" ejek Natsume.

"Aku tidak bercanda, ini serius."

"Apa itu.. benar.. Persona?" sebuah suara yang sangat Natsume kenal mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada yang.. emm.. shock.

"Mikan!" kata Natsume, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. 'Kenapa Mikan ada disini?'

"Ah, Mikan Sakura. Itu benar, sangat benar. Karena jika kalian bersatu, kalian bisa membentuk sebuah tim yang sangat berbahaya bagi semua orang," kata Persona.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya!" kata Mikan.

"Sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi nanti pasti hal itu akan terjadi."

"Diamlah Persona! Aku tidak mau dikirim ke luar negeri, hanya karena hubunganku dan Mikan!" bentak Natsume.

"Hiks.. Sudahlah Natsume. Hiks.. Hubungan kita.. memang hubungan terlarang.. Hiks.." Mikan terisak.

"Dia sudah pasrah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Persona.

Sebelum menjawab, Natsume menoleh ke arah Mikan, tapi ia masih terisak, tak sanggup melihat Natsume.

"Baiklah, berapa lama aku akan disana?" tanya Natsume.

"Lima tahun."

Mikan dan Natsume sempat terkejut. Lima tahun. Itu berarti sampai Mikan lulus.

"Pergilah, Natsume. Aku tidak apa-apa disini," kata Mikan.

"Tapi Mikan.."

"Aku.. akan menunggumu.. pergilah.. jangan khawatirkan aku.." kata Mikan.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, kapan aku akan berangkat?" tanya Natsume pada Persona.

"Minggu depan. Sampai hari Rabu, kalian bebas berhubungan, jadi nikmatilah waktu empat hari itu," jawabnya.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Mikan," panggil Natsume.

"Tidak apa-apa, lima tahun itu singkat jika kita tidak memikirkannya!" jawabnya ceria, tepatnya berusaha untuk ceria.

"Oke oke, tapi sebaiknya kita tetap menjalani _long distance relationship _kan?"

"Entahlah.. Lebih baik, kita memutuskan hubungan kita selama lima tahun itu, dan saat kau lulus, kita bertemu lagi dan.. meneruskan hubungan kita."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, lagipula, disini masih ada teman-temanku kan? Aoi dan Kaa-san mu juga," kata Mikan, masih tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Hey, hentikan senyummu, aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum paksa."

"Ini.. Ini caraku, Natsume.. Caraku menahan airmataku.."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saat kita pulang nanti, kita berdua pergi ke taman bermain? Acara perpisahan, dan pertemuan terakhir untuk kita sebelum terpisah selama lima tahun."

"Tapi, aku.. tidak punya uang," ucap sang brunette ragu.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar tiketnya. Setuju?"

"Baiklah." Kali ini Mikan benar-benar tersenyum mendengar kebaikan Natsume yang baru disadarinya.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu pergi ke taman bermain, mereka membuat perjanjian, mereka tidak boleh menangis, harus tersenyum dengan tulus. Seharian penuh mereka manfaatkan untuk bermain sepuasnya. Karena mungkin ini menjadi terakhir kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain, karena di sekolah mereka sangat sibuk. Hingga di sore hari..

"Natsume, jangan lupakan hari ini ya! Jangan lupa juga janji kita," kata Mikan membuka pembicaraan. Dengan senyuman tulus, tentu saja.

"Tentu," jawab Natsume, dengan sedikit senyuman. Tapi bagi Mikan, itulah senyuman terbaik Natsume yang pernah ia lihat.

"Aishiteru Natsume.." kata Mikan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tetapi Natsume menyeka airmata yang hendak membasahi bumi itu dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "watashi mo aishiteru, Mikan."

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka bisa mencairkan suasana, karena mereka merasa canggung setelah saling mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing.

Hari keberangkatan Natsume, tidak ada yang boleh mengantarnya, kecuali para kepala sekolah dan Persona.

Natsume's POV

_Mikan, semoga kau dapat menjalani lima tahun ke depan dengan ceria, kau boleh melupakanku, dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, kuharap kau menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik daripada aku. Maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu cuek, suka mengejekmu, dan berbuat banyak kesalahan padamu. Tapi percayalah, aku takkan mengkhianatimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tiap malam aku berdoa, semoga kau bahagia walaupun bukan denganku. Hanya tiga keinginanku di dunia ini, yaitu membahagiakanmu, Kaa-san, dan Aoi. Kalianlah wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu selama lima tahun ke depan. Sampai jumpa, Mikan Sakura._

Mikan's POV

_Natsume, apa kau sudah berangkat? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, mereka melarangku sih. Asal kau tau Natsume, aku akan menunggumu, selama apapun kau pergi. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku ya? Kalau kau ingin melupakanku, cari dulu yang lain, harus yang lebih baik dariku. Kalau tidak, untuk apa? Lebih baik aku saja kan? Hehe. Maaf, jika selama ini aku terlalu memaksa, menuntut, atau apalah. Yang penting, berbahagialah, walaupun tanpa aku._

_

* * *

_

Hikari: Akhirnya tamat! Yey!

Natsu: Ih gitu aja bangga *sinis* eh gantung tuh endingnya!

Hikari: Biarin dasar Natsu sirik :p btw, makasih ya buat semua yang udah review. Hikari udah kehabisan ide, maaf ya kalo mengecewakan.. Ntar dibikin kok omakenya, judulnya Natsume's Return, tunggu ya! Yang mau request fic, silakan PM, atau lewat FB juga boleh..

Mind To Review?


End file.
